Crossing that line
by MollyWKUK
Summary: Harry get's really angry for no reason. So he finds a way to blow off his steam...he just so happens to run into Neville...poor guy never knew what was coming for him. It's funny so you better read it!


"Ronny Snubble Bubble," cried out Hermione, she was sitting in Ron's lap in the common room. They had just declared themselves as boyfriend, grilfriend. 

"Okay I know that you like me an all Hermione, but please stop calling me that!"

Hermione and Harry started laughing and Hermione looked down at him and said, "I only do it because I know that it makes you mad, it's better than me calling you Won-Won." 

"Is it really? I mean won-won sounded at least like Ron, when Ronny Snubble Bubble just seems absolutely stupid! Snubble Bubble? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh shut-up Ron," proclaimed Hermione. 

"No I will not shut-up I..." He was cut off by Hermione, she grabbed him and they started kissing or as others call it, snogging. 

Harry looked away and turned over to Ginny who was working on what looked like an essay for Charms class. "Hey Ginny, what cha doing?" 

"I'm doing a paper for Professor Flitwick, but it's due in two weeks. I just got the assignment today, I thought I should work on it now sense there is nothing else to do. Mind you but I don't find Hermione and Ron snogging very entertaining." 

"Yeah, it's get's out of hand at some points."

"Yes, but Ron's better off as Ronny Snubble Bubble and Hermione, rather than Won-Won and Lavender."

"Ha, yeah."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Harry looked up at her and he seemed very concerened.

"What is it Harry?"

"I was just wondering..."

"er...wondering what?"

"That...why is it that when ever two people are having a conversation one of the person's talking has to bring up the suggestion, 'do you want to go for a walk?' Like that will start up a new conversation, or maybe your hoping to run into somebody along the way? And just spy and then start talking about that!"

"Um Harry are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Ginny, I'm just fine. I'm just tired of people asking that stupid suggestion."

"Er...right...I'm just gonna keep working on my charms essay...why don't you...go sort out your problems..." Ginny turned back to her charms paper and ignored Harry.

"Fine I'll go else where." So Harry decided to go for a walk, that stupid git. He was just walking outside in the cold just lurking around hoping to run into someone other than Ginny. Suddenly Neville came into view.

"Erm...hello Neville." Neville did not bother to look up he just kept on walking and looking on the ground. 

"Um...Neville...Neville...NEVILLE!" 

"Wha? Oh sorry Harry I didn't notice you were there."

"Yeah sure you didn't, it doesn't matter it's not like I was calling your name..oh about four times or anything."

"You yelled my name four times?"

"Yeah so? Is it a crime now Neville...oh look now I said it five times. Jeez."

"Harry are you alright? I was just talking to Ginny and she said that you were acting a bit...funny..."

"Funny? I'm funny now am I? Am I that amusing to everybody eh? Huh? Am I a freaking clown to you guys?"

"Um no...clowns don't act like their on something..."

"Woh, Neville, you just might have crossed that line.."

"Oh...I'm sorry Harry, I don't want things to come between us in our friendship..."

"No, no. You really just crossed that line...look under your feet!"

Neville looked down and he saw a line drew in the snow that he was stepping on, "Harry what is this?"

"Oh it's a line, Neville."

"Yes Harry I can see that much...but what's the purpose of this line that I have crossed?"

"Oh well I don't know! You act like I put it there!"

"Um Harry...if you didn't just put it there then...why is there a stick in your hands?"

Harry quickly looked down at his hands and saw he was indeed still holding the stick that drew the line, "Uh what stick?" asked Harry innocently, as he threw the stick to the ground.

"That stick you just threw! Now what is this stupid line for!"

"It's for no one to cross, Sneville!"

"Why did you just call me Sneville?"

"Because it means stupid Neville!"

"Alright...Harry I'm just gonna go now..." Neville tried to move but he couldn't...apparently when you cross the line a jinx is put apon you. This jinx wouldn't allow Neville to move.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Harry was on the ground laughing and laughing.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me it had a time limit curse put apon it?"

"I told you that you just crossed that line! But being Sneville you just stayed there so the jinx was put apon you! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Harry! This is not funny! You better do the counter curse!"

"Ha ha! I don't want to, you should have never crossed my line! You'll have to wait till it wears off! Which will be in 3 hours! HA HA HA!" After saying this Harry walked away with a new found feeling inside himself, it was the feeling of happiness. 

"Well that was great! I'm so glad I did that, I have this great feeling inside me now. I feel relaxed, that was good fun. I'm glad to get some steam off my chest." And Harry walked off back to the tower. 


End file.
